


Family (No Matter the Consequence)

by ServerNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Songfic, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: Songfic loosely (not very loosely) based off of Hero and Villain Duet by Natalie Chavez. Tommy and Tubbo angst. SBI is a found family + Ranboo and Niki. No events were altered, besides Tommy's betrayal to Techno, and this is basically the after math, I guess you could say. Idk, just, something.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Hero and Villain Duet

I stand beside my brother, facing Tubbo with my face blank. Ghostbur floats beside Techno, and I can faintly see Phil flying above us, waiting. Quackity and Fundy stand on either side of Tubbo. I can sense the others all around. George, Dream (surprisingly not interfering), Niki, Eret, Sapnap, Karl, Sam, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, and so forth. They all watch, wondering what's about to happen. 

As I glance at Tubbo up and down, I see it. He's not wearing his (or really my) red bandanna. And he fucking promised to never take it off. It was our symbol to be together forever, best friends. And I haven't taken mine off once.

I hold back my anger and sadness, Ranboo placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort from where he stands on my other side. It helps me take a deep breath and calm myself.

"What are you doing here? And with them?" Quackity asks, a bit scared and a bit surprised and a bit angry.

"I came to get my discs. And that's it. Then I'm going home with my family." I reply evenly. 

"Family? Tommy, they betrayed you, they betrayed us. Don't you remember? Ranboo, Techno, Wilbur, they all helped the enemy. Techno killed me multiple times, and you. Wilbur went insane on you. Ranboo and Phil have been working with Technoblade this whole time. Come here, we can work something out with Dream, we can save you, _I_ can save you." Tubbo speaks up. 

I give a chuckle at his words, and I can tell everybody, even those at my sides are surprised. "You think you're a hero? And everybody will tell you you are! Oh so big and brave and stoic! You've come so far!" I let fake cheerfulness seep into my voice, and everyone there is surprised. 

"You think you're a villain Tommy? I know you aren't! Underneath all the pain, and anger, and sadness is a-" I cut Tubbo off, "Dying, broken heart." 

He stares at me, everybody does. I can feel their eyes, and it reminds me. Of Ranboo, telling me small but terrible memories of his past. Of Wilbur, who couldn't get out of his own goddamn mind and inadvertently punished me for it. Of Techno, who can't help the voices and sometimes can't resist. Of Phil, telling me an old story of needles, and beakers, and vials and sickness.

I think about myself, Dream coming everyday to manipulate and use me. To watch me, to make sure I obeyed. My own best friend, my brother, who was adopted into our found family, exiling me, choosing our country over me. I think of sitting thefe, scared half to death as my father reached for me. Begging him to not send me back to Dream.

"What about the lonely little boys?!"

"Tommy-!"

"What about the monsters who prevailed?!" 

"I'm sorry-!" 

"You never came to save our world! What about us!?" I gesture to my family around me (Phil had landed sometime during my screaming match).

"We know they did you wrong Tommy, that we did but-" 

I cut Quackity off this time. "You know nothing of me!" 

"Doing this won't stop the pain Tommy, look how it turned out when we tried to do it! It prolongs it!" Fundy exclaims, tears falling from his eyes. 

"Tommy, look into my eyes, we can start over, it doesn't have to end." 

"Here comes the hero complex." I reply bitterly to my so called best friend.

"Tommy, you are not a villain. No matter what anyone over there says, you are Tommy, not a villain." Tubbo says, desperately. 

"You know nothing of what my family has done because of your decision. How much pain they've gone through. And you do not get to say a damn thing about them." I snap, angry, and done with everyone's bullshit.

"Wilbur went insane, Ranboo betrayed us, Techno killed us and spawned withers to help destroy L'Manburg, and Phil aided and abetted Techno! What else is there to know Tommy!? They're villains and traitors!" Tubbo exclaimed. 

"You've known my brothers for years and that's all you have to say?! And yes, I said my! Cause you are not a brother to them and never have been if you can't understand the immense pain we all went through! Ranboo included!" 

"Like what?! I grew up with you, I would know!" Tubbo's angry too, at me, and I can't stand it. 

I glance at my family, and they all nod. Besides Ghostbur, who just floats away. He can't remember the bad stuff, even if we tell him it happened. It will just slip from is mind, a part of being a ghost.

"Tubbo, were you sold off as a child because you were a hybrid? Do you know the feeling of always being alone? What it feels like to not have eaten for weeks because you live on the streets? Do you know what it's like to be experimented on? The feeling of being 2 people at once with no way to relieve the pain? Do you know the feeling of being touched somewhere inappropriately by an adult at a very young age? Did you grow up in fighting rings for the first 7 years of your life? Do you know what it's like to have to write every important memory or thing down because you can't remember otherwise? What it's like to watch your brother/son die? Do you know the feeling of being deathly afraid of the rain, or people, or your family, or a certain place because of deep rooted trauma? Do you know what it's like to hear voices in your head demanding blood until they are sated? Do you know what it's like to constantly be in hiding for years on end because you are a hybrid? Do you know what it's like to watch your sister tear herself apart and wait for her to ask for help?" I ask each question deliberately and slowly, watching their reactions.

I direct the last part at Niki, who instantly teleports over. She hugs Ranboo from behind, saying something in Endermen language. She also finally lets her endermen side show. She has a tail, similar to Ranboo's, and one deep purple eye, along with purple streaks in the black of her hair (leaving her blond streaks alone). Ranboo smiles at whatever she said and I smile as well. 

"Niki?" Fundy and Eret ask simultaneously, everyone outside our family surprised.

"Tommy-" 

I turn to Tubbo, giving him a sharp look. That shuts him up, and I nod at Phil. He creates a portal behind him, one that will bring us to some real friends (the Lobbyists). I turn back to Tubbo (I had glanced at Niki and Ranboo again), and give him a hard look. Slowly, I untie his bandanna from around my neck, taking it off. I look down at it, my feelings mixed, and look back up at him. 

"I might be a villain Tubbo, or a traitor, or just a child wanting his family, but your the one who lies, gets manipulated, and never seems to care about his friends wellbeing." I throw the bandanna on the ground in front of me, before turning and walking through the portal with my family.

And we leave it all behind. 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So- This was originally a oneshot. And then I thought, hey, what about some fluff?, to balance out the angst I heavily added in thr Duet. So, this part was based off of the beginning of the song Treehouse, I guess  
> Also, not really proofread, so if you see a grammar or spelling mistake, you didn't.

There's a slight knock on my door, and I sigh. The door slowly opens, angering me a bit, but more making me self conscious. I can hear multiple footsteps, around 3 or 4 pairs. "There's a reason the sign says 'Do Not Enter'. Please go away guys."

"Okay Ranboo. We know it's a bad day, but, contact us if you need anything brother." At the sound of Niki's soothing voice, and a bit of Endermen speech coming out, I turn quickly. 

"Wait- Niki, stay?" I ask, my brain too muddled and at war to try and speak full sentences. 

She nods, and the other 3 (Tommy, Techno, and Phil) leave. She closes the door softly, teleporting over. The purple particles that swirl around her mix with mine, making me feel… calm.

She opens her arms, and I lean into her touch. She moves me so I sit on her lap, is resting my head comfortably between his neck and shoulder. She hums softly, soothing my aching brain. Ran and Boo notice the humming, and calm down slowly. I can sense as.they fall asleep, making my mind clear. 

Even as I calm down enough that I could be alone, I don't move. And neither does she. She falls asleep before I do, her humming becoming silent, and breathing slowing down. I fall asleep next, clutching her shirt softly in my hands. 

_3rd Person_  
Phil slowly opens the door to Ranboo's room, noticing the siblings asleep. He walks in quietly, Techno and Tommy following. He tries to pick up Ranboo, but the hybrid shifts too much, and slowly opens his eyes. 

"Guys?" He questions softly, sounding sleepy. 

"Sorry mate. I was just gonna move ya to the bed and then Niki as well." Phil explains quietly, trying not to be too loud. 

He rubs his eyes, stirring Niki awake. "Can we all cuddle?" He asks in return, knowing full well Niki is awake enough to process the question. 

"Yeah, can we?" Tommy asks as well. 

"Let's move to Phil's bed then, it's the biggest and will fit the 6 of us, if Wil comes." Niki suggests, before using her power combined with Ranboo's (only possible when touching) to teleport them to Phil's room. 

The climb into bed together, Phil on the bottom, and the combined wings of his, Tommy's, and Ghostbur's making it so they don't even need blankets. 

Together, as a family, finally free, they fall asleep. All at peace, and all content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more oneshots as time goes on, so look out. It will say it's done, cause it is. I don't really have a plan. I might get ideas to expand on this au a bit. Might add a few oneshots just to help point out the differences. Might do a few ship ones for the hell of it, depends on how I feel. 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated, as well as requests if you have an idea. If it doesn't fit this AU, I will still write it, just separately from this universe if that makes sense. I mainly get ideas based off of songs, as mentioned, so yeah. Also, I am comfortable with sharing, fanart, and basing off of. But don't repost on another site without my permission and don't sexualize this in any shape or form. 
> 
> Last thing; Hope you enjoyed! I have an idea formulating for a Karlnapity part of this, but it might have to be written separately, because of universe issues and how I want it to look. So, look out for that. 
> 
> Bai my Lovelies!


End file.
